


Transformative Works

by keerawa



Category: Elementary
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Art, Community: watsons_woes, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a genius to improve upon a masterpiece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformative Works

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #8: Use a villain's POV. Unbeta'd. Set pre-series, but includes spoilers for the season 1 finale.

At first, Sherlock Holmes was an inconvenience. By the third time he meddled in one of my endeavors, I'd begun to consider him a business expense. Normally I was all about cutting costs. But something about him intrigued me.

Seducing Sherlock was child's play. Making him fall in love with me was more of a challenge. Still, as much as I enjoy it, playing Irene isn't a long-term solution; he's far too observant.

Sherlock is a work of art. I'd no more kill him than I'd break into a museum to destroy a Chagall. Then again, the last time I broke into the Guggenheim, I brought my paints, removed _La Pluie_ from storage, and made the reds just a bit more intense before replacing it, none the wiser. People will be admiring my improved version for the next century.

So I don't need to destroy Sherlock. Just alter him a bit. He's terribly clever, but rather monochromatic for my tastes, emotionally. That's when inspiration strikes.

All I need to do is add grief, some rage, perhaps a bit of guilt to his palette. I can order Moran to stage my murder, and then use him to bait Sherlock whenever and however I like. All the entertainment value of the original, none of the threat.

He'll be my masterpiece. Sherlock Holmes – broken.


End file.
